The present invention generally relates to laser apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a laser diode apparatus provided with an aiming beam and with a method for the injection of laser light and of aiming beam forming light, for example, non-coherent light, in an optic fibre therefor.
Over the years, laser diode apparatuses have demonstrated their usefulness in many tasks such as, for example, for hair removal, dermatology treatment and endoscopic laser surgery.
In the case of hair removal, the laser diode technology is generally considered by dermatologists as one of the most efficient permanent hair removal techniques.
Various laser apparatuses and methods for hair removal have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,811, issued to Miller and entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and apparatus for hair removalxe2x80x9d, generally discloses a method and an apparatus that may be used for hair removal using a modified fibre optically delivered laser source.
A drawback with Miller apparatus is the use of a cooling tube which makes the handpiece bulky and more difficult to use. Furthermore, aiming the laser energy to the correct location may be problematic since it includes a distinct fibre optic delivery system.
Various systems have been proposed to provide easier aiming of the laser beam emitted by a laser apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,845, entitled: xe2x80x9cDental laser assemblyxe2x80x9d and issued to Vassiliadis et al., describes such an apparatus where a second aiming beam is introduced in the core of the fibre transporting the laser beam. A drawback with Vassiliadis system is related to the use of flash lamp pumped solid state lasers which are less efficient. The system is also complicated by the injection of the aiming beam in the transport fibre through the solid state laser itself, thus requiring careful alignment of both lasers and the fibre on the same axis.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an injection module for injecting laser light and aiming beam forming light into an optic fibre having a core and a cladding; the injection module comprising:
a first radiation source emitting laser light;
a second radiation source emitting aiming beam forming light; and
a lens arrangement so configured as to a) collimate and focus the emitted laser light into the core of the optic fibre, and b) establish the propagation of the aiming beam forming light into the cladding of the optic fibre.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a laser diode apparatus comprising:
an optic fibre having a core and a cladding; the optic fibre having a proximate and a distal end;
an injection module for injecting laser light and aiming beam forming light into the proximate end of the optic fibre; the injection module including:
a first radiation source emitting laser light;
a second radiation source emitting aiming beam forming light; and
a lens arrangement so configured as to a) collimate and focus the emitted laser light into the core of the optic fibre, and b) establish the propagation of the aiming beam forming light into the cladding of the optic fibre; and
a handheld module mounted to the distal end of the optic fibre.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for injecting laser light and aiming beam forming light into an optic fibre having a core and a cladding; the method comprising the steps of:
providing a source of laser light;
providing a source of aiming beam forming light;
collimating and focusing the laser light emitted by the source of laser light into the core of the optic fibre; and
establishing the propagation of the aiming beam forming light emitted by the source of aiming beam forming light into the cladding of the optic fibre.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following nonrestrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.